The present invention relates to a container holder for vehicles, and more particularly a container holder for holding containers of different sizes.
Containers come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Vehicle container holders are often adjustable so that they can stably support differently sized containers, however, in order to be adjustable, container holders frequently include multiple moving parts and are expensive to manufacture, assemble and are subject to breakage, thus requiring maintenance. Such moveable parts often squeak, rattle or make other annoying noises that are unacceptable in the relatively quiet interior passenger compartments of higher priced vehicles.
Thus, there exists a need for a container holder that is adjustable, aesthetically acceptable in appearance and quiet to solve the aforementioned problems.